eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Dolugh
Dolugh '''(ドルー, ''Doruu, ''Viz Translation: '''Drew) is a fourth generation Monitalien, a water planet support system drubit type 390 send to earth more than 4 billion years ago. It is a life-form tasked with surveilance and observation of other planets. It is attached to Chuuta Kokonose and is to stay with him until Chuuta dies. This also means that if Dolugh is hurt, Chuuta will feel the pain also, vise-versa. Appearance Dolugh appears to have a cat-like head and on its head is a red seal that belongs to one of the lost glyphs. It has large blue eyes and a small red triangular nose. It has three red whisker-like things on the side of its head and a ponytail-like thing on it's head. It is also attached to Chuuta's chest. (Even though it can move around Chuuta's body.) After its update, some parts of its appearance changed. One of the most notable is the addition of a pair of blue, veined wings on its back. The red whiskers disappeared and replaced by three white whiskers on both sides of its head, and the ponytail on its head has grown longer and spikier. Personality Dolugh is very curious, constantly asking Chuuta questions even if he didn't know the answers. Despite its naivete, it can also be surprisingly insightful about Chuuta's feelings and clever enough to come up with plans to catch criminals. Dolugh acts like Chuuta's conscience sometimes, questioning his decisions and making him think about them. History Dolugh was one of the Monitaliens created by the planet Gryphis a very long time ago sent out to other planets to observe them. Even after Gryphis' destruction, he manages to survive, hopping from body to body until he reached Chuuta, his current host. Plot Season 1 In the beginning of the story Dolugh is believed to be only a voice in its hosts mind. It first speaks when Chuuta is chopping something in home ec, saying that it's bad habit of his, being negative. It then asks if Chuuta has any confidence in himself, to which Chuuta replies that he doesn't need its advice. Chuuta goes on to think about how he is very troublesome to others and Dolugh states that's why he can't make friends. After some very perverted words accidentally said in front of his classmate Misuzu Sonokata, who seems to dislike him, Chuuta goes to the locker room and Dolugh says there's a "strange shorty" in his locker. After this encounter, Chuuta goes home, and greets his aunt, Mimi, baking muffins. Chuuta says he'll take over in the shop while his Aunt eats lunch. While he puts on his apron, Dolugh compliments him on how his aunt is very grateful and that he did a good job. Chuuta also wonders why Dolugh talks like he's watching him from above, saying it's no big deal. They hear a scream from upstairs and run up to see the "strange shorty" from before. The "strange shorty" then requests a transfer, and a beam comes down from the sky. Frantically, Dolugh begins to ask a bunch of questions: "What's this feeling? Chuuta! What is this?!" among saying how bright it is. Chuuta wakes up in the main room of ēlDLIVE, and Dolugh acts as a commentary to most of the people Chuuta meets, asking Chuuta's opinion sometimes, varying from how they knew Misuzu and how a weird alien looks like a crescent moon. Once Chuuta gets back inside the shuttle, he states how interesting the place is, to which Chuuta replies that he wish he were dreaming. After Chuuta is shown Rein's badge, he is asked to join ēlDLIVE. Even though Chuuta seems skeptical, Dolugh practically screams excitedly that Chuuta should join the group. This causes Chuuta to accidentally accept it, and makes Chuuta frustrated, Dolugh saying that "they'll show Misuzu" isn't helping either. For their admission test, they are teleported to the third district of the Keiki Town, where they are told that their culprit is close by. They find out it's none other then the new teacher at their school. It doesn't help that the alien is holding Chuuta's (only) friend, Tateyan, hostage. Chuuta thinks back to when he was a kid, and states that it's impossible to rescue Tateyan, even though he wants to rescue his friend. Dolugh then asks if Chuuta is going to give up without trying and Chuuta yells out in frustration. His friend calls out to Chuuta, saying that only he can save him. Dolugh tells him that it's okay to run away, but then Chuuta asks if there is a way to save Tateyan. He then proclaims that they need to start thinking up a way to save his friend. Confused, the voice asks what Chuuta means. Chuuta says that they need to think of a plan together, for he is the only one who can save his friend. The voice then states: "Together... That's strange, Chuuta. It's a new feeling." The alien criminal then states that he'll break Tateyan's neck, to which Chuuta reaches out his hand and yells "Stop!". To which Dolugh uses a symbiosis called "Sympathy" to blast the enemy back. To witch, Dolugh states the technique has not been used in a while and especially not to save someone else's life. Then the voice materializes in front of Chuuta, unaware of it, asking what Chuuta is looking at. Chuuta identifies the creature as the voice, for the mouth and words match up perfectly. After confirming that Chuuta can see him, Dolugh says that he will explain what happened later, for their enemy is waking up. He then tells Chuuta to imagine a surge of electricity that happened during the symbiosis. He then tells him to imagine the creatures flesh breaking down. With Chuuta's image of his home economic knowledge, Dolugh creates Naminui, binding the criminal. After handcuffing the criminal, Dolugh identifies himself as a fourth generation Monitalien, a water planet support system drubit type 390. After Chuuta passed the ēlDLIVE admission test, it suddenly appears again in the middle of the soccer class, panicking Chuuta as a ball hit him, sending Chuuta to clinic. After the nurse leaves the clinic, Dolugh comes out again and states that it hasn't come out since the day before because the power they used to defeat their foe was taxing and it had to rest. It says its name again for Chuuta but Because Chuuta thinks it is too long, he shortened it to "Dolugh", which it likes. Chuuta then starts getting frustrated and starts blaming Dolugh for all the things Dolugh made him do as a child, and starts choking Dolugh. Dolugh tells him to stop, and suddenly, Chuuta starts having trouble breathing. Confused, he asks Dolugh as to why, and Dolugh states that it's only natural, for they share the same body. If Dolugh were to get hurt, Chuuta would too. Just then, Misuzu comes into the clinic, telling Chuuta that it's time for his shift. After she leaves, Dolugh comes out and asks why Chuuta isn't going, saying he'll be late on his first day. Dolugh then explains that the reason to wanting to go, is only because he is very curious, a trait shared with all Monitalien. Chuuta gives in, but only to prove Misuzu wrong. Later when a prisoner escapes, Dolugh encourages Chuuta to go with Misuzu. Dolugh resolves to catch the crab-like creature, to which Chuuta firmly denies. Dolugh then points out that they defeated the alien from yesterday, so they should be able to defeat it. He then asks if the "negative Chuuta" has come back, and says that he thought Chuuta overcame his past. After Chuuta yells out in frustration, Dolugh notices that an old lady and her dog are too close to the creature. Then, Chuuta goes and pushes the granny out of the way of the alien, knocking the old lady unconscious. Dolugh attacks the prisoner with Naminui again, but it has no effect, ending up with Misuzu to kill the escapee. Afterwards, he is greeted by the old lady he saved. She thanks him, and says that she owes him her life. Dolugh notes that Chuuta was acknowledged, which makes him feel acknowledged too and says that Chuuta will one day understand. He also states that he's not the "negative Chuuta" from before. Days later, Chuuta getting a check up from Professor Isaac. Stating that he doesn't like check-ups, Dolugh starts going all over his body, which annoys Chuuta. Chuuta soon brings up the topic of the equipment he will gain, in which Professor Isaac replies that they don't use pistols, but mysteries that go beyond earth's bounds. He says at this point, ēlDLIVE will step in. Dolugh then states that at that point, Chuuta will be brimming with confidence. Soon, Misuzu comes in, stating that it isn't safe for the anti gravity to be on. The professor says that she can't turn on the gravity, because the medical equipment might break. She comes and helps, at this point Chuuta looks at her skirt. Dolugh then states that Chuuta's heart is beating fast, having Chuuta respond and causing Misuzu to kick him in the nose. Later, Chuuta is playing soccer at school, acting very lively. Dolugh states that Chuuta has been more positive lately and that he gets more confident when people praise him. Chuuta reflects on this and soon gets back in the game, trying to kick a ball. He misses and in turn Dolugh uses his power to shoot the ball into the goal. This results in Chuuta getting praise from everybody on the team, none of them suspecting anything, to Chuuta's relief. When walking home, Chuuta is whistling and Dolugh states that Chuuta is in a good mood, to which Chuuta confirms. He also states that it feels like everybody in his class is being friendly to him, which Chuuta replies is a great thing. Suddenly, the candy shop owner shouts out "Shoplifter!" and Chuuta and Dolugh resolve to go and catch the thief. Dolugh uses his power to try and catch the thief, but it goes right through it, blasting Chuuta's aunt's store window. Later, Chuuta goes to visit his aunt in the hospital, to which he hears about the stitches and Dolugh states his blood-pressure is rising. Chuuta looks at his aunt for a moment in her room, but then decides to wait outside in a chair, which prompts Dolugh to ask why. Chuuta then freaks out, saying that it's all his fault and whenever he's happy, he happens to lose sight of things. Dolugh then comes out, but this time in a more transparent state then before. He says that is Chuuta wrong, and if Chuuta denies himself, he himself will be denied and his body will disappear. Chuuta get's confused, saying that he doesn't know anymore, and that it was Dolugh's power that caused this. Sometime later, we join Chuuta as he is cooking at home. Dolugh states that Chuuta is feeling sad and is only half-hearted cooking. Chuuta then replies by saying that he's thinking about quitting, due to the danger and about that time at a cliff when he was a kid. Dolugh says that every since Chuuta joined ēlDLIVE, he has been getting back some self confidence. Chuuta then retorts that it was that self confidence that got his aunt hurt in the first place! After visiting his aunt in the hospital, Chuuta is walking down the hallway when Dolugh asks what's bothering him. Chuuta explains that his aunt's words just shocked him, to which Dolugh states it's because she noticed the change in his behavior. Chuuta then thinks about how he treasures his aunt and how he will protect her, her and her muffins. Dolugh then states that he is gradually getting stronger, leading the audience to believe that Chuuta's feelings somehow have an effect on how strong Dolugh is, being connected and sharing the same body. Some time passes and Chuuta is wandering around the station, upset that there is nothing to do and that he can't go after the alien shoplifter from earlier, seeing as personal problems can't be an excuse. Dolugh then leads Chuuta to believe that they can track the culprit using SPH. They go to the SPH department and find out the shoplifter is also a murderer, gaining them the rights to do the case. They start tracking the thief, and due to a hint at the last crime scene of a past murder, they determine the place of the crime due to Dolugh figuring it out. They hurry to the highway, and end up looking beside the place, due to the cars. Chuuta then suddenly trips and sees what the object is: a mini yellow truck that was identified as the thiefs! Chuuta tries to reach for it, but his hand gets shocked do to the SPH. So Misuzu uses her SPH to cut through the truck and slice it in half. Just when they think they are in the clear, the gum-like alien sticks to her face and cuts off her breathing. Misuzu tries to use her SPH to get him off, but Chuuta says that she could hurt her face doing that. Dolugh is struck with an idea and asks if Chuuta remembers the time aunt Mimi got gum on her blouse. Chuuta thinks back, and realizes that he used ice to help his aunt. Dolugh uses his symbiosis to create SPH: Frozen Gum Peeling to freeze the gum on Misuzu's face. The gum creature is off of Misuzu's face, and she reply's that she's fine. Suddenly, Rein calls in, congratulating Chuuta for his quick thinking, to which Dolugh states that the old positive Chuuta is back. Later, Chuuta is visiting Aunt Mimi in the hospital and he runs into his friend, Tateyan. They talk about the events that transpired 3 days ago, when the alien had held him hostage. But of course, Tateyan doesn't remember a thing, and states that he had a dream where Chuuta saved him. Even though he thinks it's a dream, he still thanks Chuuta for saving him. Dolugh comments that Chuuta is feeling like he's being acknowledged, to which Chuuta responds, leading Tateyan to believe Chuuta's talking to himself. Unbeknownst to them, Aunt Mimi was listening the whole time and rushes up to Chuuta crying, happy that he's made a proper friend. Chuuta says that she's over reacting, to which Dolugh denies,saying that before Chuuta entered ēlDLIVE, he was a disaster and didn't have any friends... until now. Season 2 * Chuuta is lying exhausted on the ground after trying to dig up the time capsule he and his childhood friends buried seven years ago, one year before the Mount Taketori incident; Chuuta asks him again if he knows where it is, but Dolugh says that he was asleep at the time * He mentions that Chuuta has been different lately as he's now willing to talk about his missing friends * At school, while Chuuta along with the rest of his classmates are listening to the principal's speech, he remarks that it's boring and Chuuta agrees; he says that yesterday's élDLIVE training was a blast * For the training, Chips had brought in a machine to improve Chuuta's accuracy at catching criminals with his SPH; the machine could be set at different levels and targets will fly out of it that will require Chuuta to hit them with his SPH; Dolugh remarked the targets look like flies; Chuuta told him to use Naminui to hit them, and he managed to hit all of them, just barely; Misuzu told him to dodge the SPH ring she was about to throw at him, and Dolugh managed to warn him about the attack coming from behind and he narrowly dodged it; while Chuuta was arguing with Misuzu about how she managed to turn "dodge" into "dog salmon" (Misuzu shortened the Japanese word for dodge, sakete, into sake, the Japanese word for dog salmon), he said that Misuzu wasn't making any sense and Chuuta agreed; when Chips told them that he accidentally set the machine to Level 100 and a huge swarm of targets flew out, he remarked that the swarm of targets looked like smoke; when Tonto walked in and easily knocked out the swarm, despite the fact that she's not good at combat, he said that there seems to be all sorts of specialties at élDLIVE * In the present day, when Misuzu suddenly faints at the assembly, he asks Chuuta what happened, but he doesn't know * Suddenly, Dolugh mentions smelling something before fainting as well, while being completely visible for people to see * Dolugh did not wake up for three hours, and was placed in a water tank with Chuuta to replace bodily fluids, he remarks that the water tastes bad * When Misuzu tells Chuuta to disappear because he wanted to see her naked, he observed that her voice is really clear * After Division 2 leaves the bridge to recieve a mission to watch two suspicious transfer students, when Chuuta tries to apologize Misuzu about what happened in the water tanks, Dolugh notes that even though she said she's not mad, she's keeping her distance from him * He asks Chuuta what he's going to do since he has time from leaving school early; he is confused when Chuuta stops walking and says that there's a place he wants to visit * On Earth, at Gucchi's grave, he mentions that it's been a while since they visited; he asks Chuuta if he remembers the funeral, and Chuuta said he did * Dolugh tells him that after Gucchi's mom lashed out at him at the funeral Mimi took away and sobbed; he also tells him that for three months after the incident Mimi cried in her bed after Chuuta went to sleep * At dinner, after Chuuta caused Mimi to panic when he told her that it's okay to go and get married, he reminds him that MImi should have been asked if she was dating anyone first * The next day, Chips radios Chuuta and Misuzu at school from the Earth branch to tell them that the transfer students had called in sick, and that the team tracking them yesterday found no suspicious activity; Dolugh asks Chuuta if he's disappointed, but he says he's just tired from feeling so nervous * The homeroom teacher announces that they will have a new transfer student today, shocking Chuuta; Dolugh remarks that coincidences happened a lot today Powers and Abilities Dolugh is Chuuta's SPH. Since Dolugh is attached to Chuuta, he is capable of feeling Chuuta's emotions, knowing the conditions of his body (i.e. Dolugh once stated that Chuuta's heart was beating faster.) and shares his pain when he is injured. In battle, Dolugh was able to use Space Pheromone or symbiosis that allows him to materialize an attack based on Chuuta's imagination. Also, Dolugh has said "...that if Chuuta and Dolugh hadn't been together all these years, the symbiosis won't work..." *'Naminui' (なみぬい lit. Sewing) - Dolugh creates a binding rope that binds enemy. When used to capture Bocha, it also created a fabric to bind him that resembled sewing. *'SPH: Frozen Gum Peeling '- Dolugh creates ice that freezes enemies. Update After his Update in Season 3, he had blue, veined wings on his back, which can be shared with Chuuta to increase their speed. Trivia *It appears only Chuuta can hear Dolugh and because of this people tend to think Chuuta talks to himself. *Apparently according to Chief Laine Brick, Monitaliens don't show their true form as there are no records of one ever appearing. * Dolugh states that if Chuuta denies himself, he himself will be denied and his body will disappear. This is probably the reason why he encourages Chuuta and notes it whenever Chuuta is feeling self-confidence. * Dolugh has fangs that emerge when he's angry. * Dolugh uses the word "Sympathy" whenever he attacks. Sympathy can mean "feelings of pity and sorrow for someone else's misfortune", but it can also mean "understanding between people; common feeling". Seeing as whenever Dolugh attacks, he and Chuuta both have to think of the power, it is most likely the second definition the Mangaka was going for. Category:Monitaliens Category:Aliens